Mind Games: Mask
by nobodysdevil05
Summary: RATED T TOO BE SAFE IN THE FUTURE  Shawty Lace always fit in, but now everything has changed, esspecially when she 'Isn't exactly a good guy anymore'


MindGames book 1: Mask

Jaden Foster

Not Exactly The Good Guys

Chapter 1

"Ok! Time's up! And the winner is..." I pulled back and smirked at Brian. We

both knew who won, there really wasn't any contest anymore, just a way to pass

time. And we were finding ways of doing that too. Making out with my ex-

boyfriend may amuse my small-minded friends, but it just annoyed the crap out

of Brian and me. In mock suspense I clasp my hands together and ask in a shrill

voice, "Who is the fine victor, Miss Blondie? I _do _hope it is Brain who wins!" My eyes

close and I place my hand over my forehead in a dramatic gesture, "I just cannot _bear _

another trophy in my house! It takes up _so _much space upon my shelves!"

"Oh, but Miss Shawty, by law of the National Kissing Contest Between Ex's Who

Have Remained Friends I simply must present you the trophy!"

I open my eyes wide and move my head slowly back and forth, round and round, to

act queasy, and without any hesitation I practically cried, "I think might faint!" And I

tumbled off the mall's bench and onto the tile floor.

"Oh my dear me! The victor has fainted!" Blondie yelled a little to loudly, I open my

eyes to tiny slits and see that several people have come to look at my motionless body.

I suppress the laughter that tries to escape my lips. Another voice is heard, I doubt

anyone besides me, Blondie, and Brain knew he was here. "Only true love's kiss will

wake her". "_Batman", _I think, "_Count on him to say something like that". _I was still peering

at the growing crowd when I saw someone lean down on top of me. _Red hair, pink full _

_lips...Brain! Brain is trying to kiss me! Again! _I shot up so fast I put Olympic medalists

to shame. _**SMACK! **_My head collided with his nose.

"I'm fine! Really! Nothing to see here!" The people look at me like I'm a stage

performer who forgot her lines at the best part. _Whatever, my shift starts again in ten _

_minuets anyway. _"Darling, if I must kiss that brute one more time I will walk out of the

competition and never walk back in again! We are broken up for a reason!" My voice

imitated a horrible French accent and I held my head high. Groans could be heard from

the ground below me, where poor Brain still clutched his nose, "And you," I pretended to

kick him, "Get up before I haul you up by your ears," He obeyed and after some thought

I add, "And where exactly is his prize that was mentioned?"

Smiling, Blondie plucked an Orange Dream Machine from Jamba Juice out of Batman's

hands, holding it out to me in a gracious manor that made the crowd chuckle: "Your

prize, Miss Shawty Evans Lace."

"Thank you my dear," I took a sip and almost gagged Trust in Batman to poor Coke-a-

Cola into a smoothie. I don't know how to end the show, until, that is, I get a glimpse of

the big clock in the mall. _Five freaking minuets until my shift starts! _I mentally curse

myself out. "Well darlings, I really must go. Even a contestant winner must work!" As I

walk away I push myself close to Batman and whisper as menacingly as I can-it's hard

to scare a guy who always wears black- "You're buying me another one you know,"

And then I am off. Tearing down the aisles and past the stores, the shop I work at is on

the other side of the mall. I finally see the blue letters of_**Burberry**_ high up on a wall. I

am through the doors a minute- and-a-half before I am supposed to be. _Next time I'm _

_making someone bring my lunch to me and we're eating closer to my job. _I remember

thinking grimly, and now I wish there was a next time. "So you're here," Fiona. The

Perfect of Perfects, was standing in front of me. _No doubt trying to find me late...again_.

I think grimly as I watch her mouth curl up in a nasty way, revealing her bight white

teeth. I remember high school, she was never ugly. No, but right when she left high

school she launched into plastic surgery. So much that she was practically

unrecognizable, unrecognizably, beautifully, cruel. It was a slow day I remember. That

in itself was odd, not that I realized it at the time of course. So, with a quick look to

every direction to make sure Fiona wasn't _pit pit pitting _and _click click clicking _around in

her six in black high heels. Resting my face on my interlaced fingers I stared into

oblivion.

_It was around junior year in high school and I had Fiona Stewarts in a couple of _

_classes. She was a nice enough girl with dark locks that was always in single French braid_ _that fell down to her mid back. Fair skin and chocolate eyes completed her face, she was the only child of a well-off family and had enough popularity but was still nice because she wasn't loved by the whole school. But whenever we talked she looked hungry, not for food..but something else. She hung onto my every word about fashion and though she never read the required reading she had stacks of fashion magazines and before high school was out for the summer she was easily the best dressed._

"_Shawn," She said while examining her nails, "We can't really hang out during school, ya know? I mean, you're cool..but my crowd doesn't really like your crowd," My crowd being..well..anyone I guess, and hers being the populars. She had dyed her hair a bright blonde and twirled a strand around her finger, "What I'm trying to say is-"_

_I cut her off, "We can't be friends right? Really, I've heard this a thousand times before. You're not so special you know. Your image isn't going to last," It wasn't that she hurt me, but I knew her when she was just..Fiona. Not Fee, or Nia and I missed her._

"_I don't want my image to last Shawn, I want to live in the now and that's what I'm gonna do,"_

"_When the hell did you start calling me Shawn? I'm Shawty. You know, because of my height? I'm _short." _I was worked up. Shawty had become my name and to me that was everything. It was odd, but ever since I could remember, my name was my most important possession, and to hear a friend call me Shawn felt foreign._

"_I get it. And no. Only friends use nicknames. Good bye Shawn," I left the house feeling like a boat load of crap, I mean we weren't even that close, but losing a friend is always hard I guess. So, taking out my cell phone I dialed Blondie's number and to her credit she picked up on the third ring._

"_Hey girl," Said a cheery voice that wasn't me, "How 'bout a sleepless over?" A smile cracked my lips as I heard our elementary school name for sleepovers. _

"_Sure, be right over," We partied all night and the next morning I was over Fiona and didn't care one bit. We were strangers and I've owed Blondie for that._

"Ugh! Such a slow a day! I want lunch!" I banged my head on the blue countertop and groaned.

"Should've eaten at..oh..I don't know when..._our lunch break _perhaps?"

"Well sooooory if my eating bothers you. I was entertaining some of the mall goers," I took a sick pride at the tensing of her body, she had to be the center of all attention and I bet it took all of her self control not to throw a tantrum and say her next words.

"Did you at least tell them to shop at Burberry?"

"Nope," I said cheerfully. "Finally! A customer!" And before she could go and assist him I was walking over there, adjusting my black coat and using my most high class voice. "Sir? Is there anything I can help you with?"

Turning around, I fully see his muscles, his black suit and tie barely contain them and his buzz cut just adds to him. He's at least six feet five while I am stuck at four feet ten inches. When he looks at me, I imagine him snapping my neck here and now. "May I help you...Sir?" I ask again.

"Actually yes, you can," His voice is gruff, but I ignore the sound, focusing on the words and words only.

"Well, our men's section is right over here," I gesture to my right, "And I'll be happy if a lady is who you are shopping for," I start toward the trench coats.

"Umm, I was really looking for a person."

"And who would that be?" I asked, convinced he had the wrong store, _What would a guy like this-who looks like he could survive a firing squad with ease-be doing in Burberry? _

"I was looking for Miss Shawn Evans Lace?" I freeze.

"That would be me..."

"Well then, perhaps you can help me. Perhaps..." He examines a trench coat and continues speaking, "Is there, maybe, a more," He looks around, "a more private place we can...discuss things," His gaze locks my eyes in place, my breath came in a small gasp.

"I am working now, sir, maybe when my shift is over," I turn around and sigh, pretending that a shelf of polo shirts desperately needs my attention. I do that until I here the glass door shut and can no longer see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Ugh! Shawn! Must you drive away customers? I knew it was a mistake when they hired you!" She stalked away and I suddenly had a thought, _Why the hell am I so scared? He was just a guy. A big muscly guy. But a dude just the same. _I silently cursed myself, _Why did I chicken out? Im such a baby! _The rest of my shift was uneventful and I had talked myself out the way I felt about Mr. Muscles.

"'Bout time too," I said as I picked up my shoulder bag and headed out the door. I left Fiona to lock up. I was tired and the sun was setting, _Hope I can get a_ _cab at this time of day. I had a hell of a time trying yesterday. _

And he was there.

Sitting on a bench. Sipping a mocha. Looking right at me. I stopped dead in my tracks, the man held my gaze, daring me to come closer. To talk to him. _Or...not. He's just a guy. Just a guy... _I walked toward him, and a hint of smile crossed his lips, I kept my hand in my pocket, fingering my cell phone. Ready to whip it out at anytime and dial the police's number. "Have a seat Miss Lace," He gestured to the spot next to him.

"No thanks, I'll just stand. I have to leave soon anyway," So, crossing my arms and leaning my head to one side I stared at him. "I'm listening," He chuckles and I shiver, the laugh has a hollow sound, hollow and fake.

"You're studying to become a motorcycle specialist, am I right?" His eyes bore into mine and suddenly I feel less afraid, more confident.

I avert my eyes and ask, "If your here to tell me things I already know, then you may as well leave." His eyes darken and I feel another spark of confidence, not to mention anger for him. Who is he to make me feel scared?

"Miss Lace, have a job offer for you,"

"What would I have to do?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them and I fought the urge to take the them back.

"I can't really tell you that. You see, you'll have to trust me."

"No. I won't take a job before I know what it is."

"Then you can't have the job."

"How much do you pay?"

"It depends. Free housing, food, space and materials."

"Materials?" I look at him, my curiosity was burning through my mouth and into my words, "Will I be making motorcycles?"

"Maybe eventually." He shrugged.

"Will I be making a vehicle?"

"If you choose."

I was on the verge of yelling. But that would get me nowhere, I had to know what this job was. "Spill it man," I stared at him, "Tell me everything,"

"Answer my questions."

"Fine."

"Have you ever broken the law?"

"I skipped class a couple times, I jay walk and I get tickets all the time. Guess I'm a speed demon."

"Can you build a motorcycle that can actually go fast enough to get a ticket?"

"Of course,"

"Can you fix a totaled one?"

"Totally."

"Can you add something onto one? Say...a charger or radio?"

"With enough time."

"Do you mind leaving your family?"

My eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by that, I left them when I went to college."

"For good?"

"No."

"Good bye." He stood up so fast that I hardly saw him move. It wasn't until he growled at me to move that I realized that with each question I had moved a step closer. I looked up into his black eyes, no way to distinguish the pupil from iris. I stepped back so fast that I almost tripped.

"_Get away from me!" I screamed. "I don't care!" _

"_Shawn Evans! Get over here now!"_

"_Make me mom. Dad, you can't make do what you want. I know what I want. I have the money to do what I want and what money I need I'll get. I don't need you." _

Those words sent me out the door. Sent me to Chicago. Put farther away from my parents than I had ever been before. We were never close. Fresh anger burned in my soul, they controlled me. Catholic school. Whenever I wanted they wanted something else just for the sake of not letting me be myself. I was a robot. Sure, I was nineteen, maybe it was a whim that would be the biggest mistake of my life. But I could leave the job right? _Yes. I can leave whenever I want. _

"Wait." _If he hears me I'll take the job. _I squeezed me my hands into fists and bore my eyes into his back.

Something like a smile played on his lips, "One more thing...you drew weapons. Powerful weapons, ones that when asked by teachers and others, you could explain what they do and how they work. And sometimes how to make them." It was not a question but a statement. A true one. "It's what got you kicked out of your first Catholic school. And your second."

"How-I mean-Are you sure?"

"Miss Shawty...nothing is Top Secret. Come along. Now that you have taken the job, we mustn't waste anymore time in Chicago than necessary," He began again toward the huge automatic doors that lead out of the mall. They opened even though they should have been locked. A dark car was parked outside and water poured from the previously sunny skies. _This can't be a good omen for my new career. _I thought as lightning lit up the night.

My door was openedI sat in the front seat. The interior was amazing. The car's name I couldn't pronounce let alone spell. It was all dark and the windows in the backseat were tinted. I was pretty sure they were bullet proof also. He sat next to me in the driver's seat and accelerated. The car lurched forward, speeding at ninety miles per hour down the road. "Slow down man! What's the rush!" I was holding onto anything so tight I thought my hands would rip open.

"We may be being followed. Can't risk it,"

"Damn dude! What the hell is wrong with you! Followed! Crap watch out!" We made a sharp left that made me happy for my seatbelt, without it I would have flown to the other window and out into the road. "Crap! What kind of freaking job offer requires this kind of driving!"

"Yours. You are very important."

"Yeah? And what is my job again? Grand Theft Auto?"

"No, making illegal weapons for a previous branch of the government,"

I was quiet. _Illegal? Government? Grand Theft Auto? Weapons? Shit! _"Shit! You're some kind of gangster mob people! Let me out! Let me out! I have a cell phone and my parents on speed dial!"

"Try it. First of all, there is something in this car and this area that cuts off cellphone use. Second, if your parents cared you wouldn't have left," His voice was matter-of-fact. But that didn't stop me from screaming and pounding on the windows until my fists bled. "Can't have you bleeding," He reached over and grabbed my wrists and immobilized them completely. I let out a scream and lunged forward, smashing my head into his forearm and sinking my teeth in. My lips split open and I tasted my own blood in my mouth. "You brat." When he pushed a button, the steering wheel locked but the car kept going.

"Now on autopilot," Said a recording from the car. My heart raced as I continued to shriek.

"Shut up!" He basically jumped over the middle of the car to reach me.

"Get your hands off me! Help!" Tears pooled in my eyes, and my blinks made them slip down my face. The hands around my wrists were replaced by a bind that bit into my wrists.

"I didn't want to do this, Miss Lace." My eyes were wet and I could barely see, but I acted like I could and kept my eyes trained in front of me. Then I felt something cold pressed to my temple.

I risked a quick glance to my left. The man. His hand outstretched. Something black clutched in his hand. _Crap! He has a gun pressed to my head! _I couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Sweat dripped down my face, mixing with my tears and blinding me. _He is going to shoot me. I will die. _

"I forgot to mention, we're not exactly..the good guys,"

I shot him a look of utter hatred.

The Games Corporation

The car sped along the dark road at an even faster speed. I worked at my binds, examined my situation from all possible angles, _My hands are bound at the wrist, a gun is pointed at my temple waiting a move of resistance, there is a button for autopilot...and I'm strapped in by a damn seatbelt. _It was now or never, if I was going to die, I'd rather die by a bullet than by torture. _No... _The word flitted through my brain like a slight breeze.

_Yes! _I fought against my clashing emotions, it felt like someone was poking around in my mind, slinking itself closer and closer to my common sense. I shut my eyes and imagined myself pushing out the intruder and I felt him (or her) back off just a little bit. Darkness. My face was covered in a bag, burlap I guessed because of the texture. "Let me-!" My head was slammed into the window and I started to scream. Life was ending. _I am going to die. Shit if I am! _Blindly, I used all of my strength to throw myself against the restraint of my seatbelt and tried to put my bound hands to some use.

A sharp pain stabbed into the right side of my neck, and I felt a thick liquid course out of the...needle? _Needle? Lethal injection...death... _Darkness enclosed my mind first, then my soul, and lastly it claimed my body.

_If this is death...it's nice, quiet and peaceful..._ I couldn't feel anything, but some part of my mind was awake, commanding thoughts but nothing else, _I'm supposed to be doing something.. _I knew that much, but..I just couldn't bring myself to care.

"Mmm," Without realizing it I made a sound in the back of my throat, a pressure was on my hand..then on my throat..not a bad pressure, just annoying, "Mmmm," I said again. _Tug Tug Tug _"What the hell dude?" I exclaimed irritably, but it came out as an unfortunate, "Ut, deh, eel ood?"

Someone else said, "What did she say?"

"Why you asking me?"

"Why'd Night put her under? I mean seriously, she's only like...4'8"?

So there were about three people in this room, all guys, _Put me under? What the hell..? Wait..4'8"? _"I'm oor en!" I'm 4'10"! That's what I meant to say, but my tongue felt three sizes to large for my mouth.

"What, God, can this chick talk?" Boy one had a whiney childish voice, and I didn't think that I liked him much.

_Thump _ Boy two, who's voice was normal, had apparently backhanded Boy One. I smiled. I hoped it didn't look to stupid. Boy two chuckled, "I think she enjoys your discomfort, Rolph. Rolph, that was Boy One's name. Nevertheless, Boy Two was right, I did like Rolph's discomfort.

"Boys! You must leave now, Madame Andromaque will be here soon and she wishes to speak to Miss Lace here,"

"Yes Nada," Said Boy Two.

"Kay," Said Boy Three in a nasally voice.

"Why?" Asked Rolph.

"Well, because that's what she said to do,"

"If you give me a good answer, I leave, until then I'm staying right here."

"Come on Rolph, lets just go," one of the boys said.

"Wait, she hasn't given me a good answer."

"Please, Mr. Rolph, Madame Andromaque said that she wanted to be alone. She..said somthin' 'bout Sir Games and...uh..I think she wished to discuss something.."

"You'll have to do better than that Nada," My blood boiled, I had a feeling Nada was below them all and would get reprimanded for it all. A governess, maybe, was her position here. _Come on Shawty, get up. _I emptied my mind, and made my breathing even out, and concentrated. I concentrated on a space in my mind that was unoccupied, when I thought about it later I couldn't place the feeling of the 'Unoccupied Space' but right right then I didn't care.

_Come on.. Clear up mind! Let me talk, move and stuff. Please. _I really didn't have a clue what I was doing, but behind my closed eyelids, I could see a gray fog on the outside of my Unoccupied Space. It couldn't come any closer, but it looked like it wanted to, if fog can want anything.

It's going to be hard to explain what happened next, partly because I don't fully understand it myself. I opened my eyes, only, it wasn't my real eyes I was opening. In the scientific definition of it anyway. Before, I could see something behind my lids, but then, it was as if I opened my eyes _again _and saw something else. Kind of like staring at a place where a door should be but isn't and going through the motions of opening it, only to find you just couldn't see or feel the door. Before you know it, you see a completely different scene.

Well, what I saw was completely blue-black. Nothing, but at my first breath orbs started to appear, every color, size and shape they bounced freely along. Reaching out, I caught one in my hands, it was pink and took both hands to hold, but it was weightless. _Fog. _The room echoed the word. On the very edge of this..place..was the gray fog. It had to leave, that was what had to happen next.

My fingers latched onto a lack orb that was the size of my pinky nail and the scene changed again, I was inside the fog this time. The feeling was overwhelming, it invaded my being and made me sluggish, but I couldn't let control my mind. Relaxing, I thought, _Leave, now. _ I put as much force behind those words as I could, and the fog evaporated into a gray orb that flounced its way back to the Unoccupied Space.

I didn't notice my surroundings much, but it was very colorful and overwhelming almost to the point of pain. _I have to get outta here! Shawty, _leave! And I was out, my eyes were open and I was back where I started. Wherever that was. "The reason is..." It was Nada, I felt as if I'd been gone for at least an hour, but apparently it was only a minute or so. But, now I could move freely, and once again, my tongue fit my mouth.

"Get out," I sat up in my bed and looked in the direction of the boys. I knew Rolph immediately. He had blonde hair that was gelled into a small mohawk that I supposed was supposed to look rebellious, but it just looked cute on him. His cheeks were kind of pudgy, not in a fat way. His green eyes were large and I stopped myself from laughing out loud. _This kid, he's at most twelve! _The only thing that made me hate him even more was that he was obviously taller than me. Damn.

He looked at me and did something that made me snap.

The little brat raised both of his hands and flipped me off. With both of them.

My stomach clenched, I bit my tongue until I tasted blood. I wasn't about to hurt a kid. Even if he looked older than me. Apparently, he knew that also. A wide smirk covered his face, showing off white teeth that were slightly to large for his mouth. _Screw age. _In seconds, I was off the bed and had crossed the space between us easily, I hadn't even touched him when he flew to the wall behind him. He couldn't move and I brought my face in front of his, and whispered, "You are gonna apologize, first to Nada, then me,"

"Die," He chocked out.

Cocking an eyebrow I replied casually, "Happily," Then, purely on impulse I added, "And on that note, go to hell," The room was hushed, a silent simultaneous gasp. I went back to my bed, and sitting cross-legged I looked at him. His friends had left, and I told him through a smirk and a flick of my eyes in the direction of the door, that he was best off doing the same.

He followed the suggestion.

"Miss, you...what did you do?" Nada was looking at me with fear in her eyes.

"What did _I _do? He flipped me off, he dissed you!" I grumbled, "What did _I _do?"

"Nada, you may leave now," A woman about 5'11" with long bleach blonde hair in a long french braid that reached to the end of her ribs, her eyes were chips of blue china and she long eyes lashes, her eyes were rimmed with the perfect amount of black eyeliner and her eyeshadow was a light green, entered the room. She was a beauty, a real one, with her jeans were ultra skinny andher light pink tank top.

"Yes, Miss," Nada bowed her head briefly and scurried from the room.

"So, you are the famous Miss Shawn Evans Lace." It was not a question.

Her gaze unnerved me, so, dropping my gaze I corrected her, "Shawty, people call me Shawty,"

"Shawty?" Her voice was cool as ice, yet not unkind. Professional is the word.

"Yes, because..I'm short."

"I know what it means." We were quiet, but even with my head bowed, I felt her eyes penetrating me. Seeing what I had tried to bury for so long. I squeezed my eyes shut and gave a mental shove. _It worked with the fog...why not her too? _ I reasoned. When I opened my eyes she was leaning on her hands with her eyes wide. Her professional and beautiful features clenched into a mask of pure anger.


End file.
